I'm Not In Love With Neji!
by Dcfan100
Summary: With Saskue back in Konoha, thanks to a little mind wipe jutsu, and with Mandara dead the Konoha 12 can focus on more important things...like romance. Not that Tenten or Neji were really asking for it. NejiTen, Minor ShikaTema, NaruHina. Done!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is my third naruto fan fic. A lot crazier than my normal fics but I thought I'd try something different for a change. As usual with these fics, if any of the terms are off or if I got some bit of information wrong please tell me. And, as always suggestions, comments and constructive critisism are always welcome! So read, enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: The lawyers have captured me and are forcing me to write this disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. They are all property of Masashi Kishimoto. **

Start from the start that's what mom used to say. In this case the start is Saskue, don't ask us why, it just is. We were going to tell you all about the epic battle between Naruto and Saskue in great detail but seeing as how we're on a tight schedule we'll just tell you that parts that aren't incredibly depressing and angst filled, cause lets face it, that's not what you came here to read. Let's see…

First there was…

Then there was…

And finally there was…Hmm, I guess the whole battle was incredibly depressing and angst filled. Anyway, Saskue was back in Konoha and thanks to a little mind wipe jutsu that erased his memory up until the point where he overheard the jonin talking about Itatchi, Saskue was quite content to stay in the village. Although some things had to be explained to him like why all the other genin had suddenly become three years older, why his new wardrobe suspiciously resembled Orochimaru's and why he could speak to snakes all of a sudden (needless to say, that was an interesting therapy session). So to answer these questions Kakashi did what any other sensible and responsible sensei would have done...he told him that he'd been in coma then changed the subject.

"Well it looks like you are perfectly healthy" the medic said looking at the clipboard in his hands. "You free to go" he smiled. The Uchiha just gave small nod and followed Kakashi out of the hospital.

"Hey Saskue!" Naruto grinned as he and Sakura watched there former teammate walk out with the familiar 'I hate the world' expression on his face.

"Naruto, Sakura" Saskue said with a nod, merely acknowledging there presences.

"Well I see that mind wi...I mean coma didn't change you much" Sakura said quickly with a smile.

"Nice save" Kakashi mumbled from behind the two. Saskue gave her a curious look for a minuet, shrugged and slowly turned around and started walking away.

"Hey! Where you going?" Sakura called after him.

"Home, where else?"

"Well, you just woke up from a coma about a day ago. Don't you wanna...you know? Hang out?" Naruto asked.

"What happened while I was asleep?" Saskue asked quickly "You two are acting way different from when I last saw you. There's something you're not telling me" Naruto and Sakura looked at each other nervously before Naruto spoke up.

"Well you see Saskue, you really went crazy, ran away to learn from Orochimaru, then killed him after three years, joined the Akatutski and tried to help Madara Uchiha take over the world before you were captured and had you're memory wiped"

"You're a sick man Naruto" Saskue said before turning around again and resuming his walk.

"You asked" Naruto shrugged.

* * *

"Hey girls" Sakura sighed walking up to the other Konoha kunochis.

"So how's he doing?" Ino asked immediately while Tenten and Hinata simply waved a hello a resumed there own conversation.

"About how I expected him to act. Silent, cold and brooding" She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"So do you still get that jittery feeling around him?" Ino continued eagerly.

"No not really," Sakura shrugged "I guess after all this time...I'm just glad to have him back"

"Right" Ino said sarcastically.

"So what about you Tenten?" Sakura said quickly changing the subject.

"Uh what about me?" the weapons mistress asked.

"Oh come on" Ino smirked, nearly forgetting all about Sakura and Saskue. "We all know you've got a 'thing' for Neji"

"What?" Tenten said trying her best to sound offended, unaware of the slight blush that was appearing on her cheeks. "Neji and I are just teammates"

"It's okay, you can say it" Ino said in a sickly sweet voice as Hinata giggled beside her.

"Say what?" Tenten demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"That your in love with Neji" Sakura and Ino practically sang.

"I am not in love with Neji" the blush now fully visible on her cheeks "Right Hinata?"

"W-well um, I noticed you've been doing quite a few extra training sessions lately and...w-what about the time..." Hinata began getting Sakura and Ino's full attention.

"Hinata" Tenten growled holding up a cinnamon roll. "You see the cinnamon roll?" Hinata quickly nodded as Tenten moved the roll around in the air. "You want the cinnamon roll? You want it?" Hinata nodded faster. "Well you can't have it"

"But...I like the cinnamon roll" Hinata said, her eyes resembling huge watery balls.

"Then go get it" Tenten said reaching back and throwing it as far as she could. Faster than thought humanly possible, Hinata disappeared quicker than the entire Hyuga clan does when it's Hanabi's night to cook.

"Tenten" Sakura and Ino whined.

"Look it's okay to say that you're in love with a guy. I mean what's not to like about Neji, he's great guy, with fantastic hair, and you probably know about his body..." Sakura said with a smirk.

"I'm am not listening to Sakura" Tenten said lifting up a hand while her face was starting to look a lot likes Hinata's when Naruto came within one foot.

"Aww," the two other girls smiled looking at her face.

"Bye!" Tenten smirked walking off. When reaching a safe distance where she was sure no one could she her she gave a sigh of relief.

"She's so into him" Ino said shaking her head.

"She just needs little push" Sakura grinned.

"Think we can help them out with that?" Ino asked smugly.

"Definitely, her and Shikamaru and Temari"

"Righ...wait Shikamaru with Temari?" Ino asked suddenly.

"Yeah didn't you hear, Gaara's here to meet with Lady Tsunade and Shikamaru's been showing Temari around" Sakura said innocently.

"Oh gee, that's nice, wow look at the time I gotta go, bye see ya" Ino said quickly taking off and almost but not quite braking Hinata's cinnamon chasing record.

"Um...okay...bye?" Sakura said watching her friend run off. She sighed, it was probably time for her to get going as well. About a minute after her departure Hinata returned with a half eaten cinnamon roll. She looked around, shrugged and resumed eating.

**So how was it? Hopefully not complete trash, I'd love to hear your comments and suggestions for this story and don't hesitate to hand out constructive critisism. Also, I read somewhere that Hinata's favorite food was cinnamon rolls, correct me on that if I'm wrong. So please review and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well before we start the second chapter I have a few things to say, the first is thank you to everyone who reviewed, put this on your favorites or alert list! You guys rock! The second thing is, this chapter includes my first attempts to lay the ground work for ShikaTema, keep in mind that this is my first attempt with this pairing and yes it won't seem like ShikaTema right away but just roll with me here, they'll end up together by the final chapter. The third thing, I heard Tenten is getting her own episode. Wikipedia says that the 184th episode of Naruto Shippuden is named "Set Out! Team Tenten" and is totally true cause we all know how accurate wikipedia is right? XD Anywho, if anybody can confirm that could you tell me cause that would be, awesome! The fourth thing I wanna say that comments, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto...Let me think about it...No**

"So, how did it go?" Kiba asked with a grin as he watched Naruto enter the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. "Did you ask her out?"

"Yeeah, well I didn't really get to talk to her" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Was it Neji?" Kiba sighed as Naruto nodded.

"Don't quote me on this but…"

_Flashback_

'Here goes nothing' Naruto sighed to himself taking a deep breath and walking through the gates of the imposing Hyuga manor where he immediately spied Neji in the courtyard training.

"Uh, hey Neji! Not training with Tenten or Lee today?" he asked offhandedly trying to sound as conversational as possible.

"They both had other matters to attended to" Neji said simply.

"Oh…well that's cool." Naruto grinned which was followed by a short silence between the two "Sooo, speaking of Tenten? You asked her out yet?" Naruto grinned trying to continue the conversation.

"My relationship with Tenten is strictly a professional one" Neji said stiffening a little. (Translation: its not just a professional relationship)

"Then why are you hanging out with her whenever you've got any free time. I know Jonin are really busy, I mean I'm not tryin to be nosy but you know with your Byakugan being able to see through…"

"Hyuga's are not perverts, Naruto" Neji sighed.

"But what about…"

"Dancing half naked in a kareoke bar singing 'I'm a steamin hot chick' does not count as a perverted act…and besides my uncle was drunk" Neji finished lamely.

"Oh" and that was all Naruto could say as he realized how far the conversation had moved into uncomfortable territory.

"What do you want Naruto? I know you didn't come here just to discuss my personal life" Neji said finally.

"Well, I was just wondering have you…"

"You're not dating my cousin Naruto" Neji said firmly casting the infamous Hyuga death glare at the jinchuuriki.

"What? I never said anything about dating Hinata!" Naruto said throwing his arms up in front of him defensively.

"Then what did you come here for?" the Hyuga prodigy asked coolly.

"Uhhh, Tenten told me to tell you…to uh, be an hour early for training tomorrow!" Naruto finished quickly.

"We didn't have any training scheduled for tomorrow. Gai and Lee are out on a mission by themselves" Neji explained.

"Well Tenten wanted to have a training session anyways. And oh my gosh, look at the time, I gotta go" Naruto said quickly thinking up of a lie off the top his head, and walking out of the Hyuga manor as quickly as he could without looking suspicious.

"Your still not dating my cousin"

_End Flashback_

"I think Hyuga's can communicate telepathically."

"So, in other words, as long as Neji's around and keeping an eye on Hinata, you're never gonna get near her" Kiba confirmed.

"Pretty much" Naruto sighed. "So we either have to keep Neji distracted long enough for me to ask Hinata out or we have to kill him"

"Okay, okay I've got a plan" Kiba said quickly "It involves about three hundred kunai, Killer Bee, a dozen explosive tags, a few pointy sticks and a stick of jerky"

"You had me until the stick of jerky"

"Most people do" Kiba grinned.

"Don't you think it might be easier and maybe, more legal to just distract him?"

"What do you know of that can distract Neji freakin Hyuga?" The dog boy asked as he began to eat the bowl of ramen that had just been placed in front of him. "An Akatutski attack!" he said suddenly snapping his fingers.

"No, they're all dead" Naruto sighed. "Damn, why did I have to kill all of them?"

"How about Saskue going rouge again?"

"That'd probably raise enough commotion that Saskue could actually piece together what's really going on" Naruto said shaking his head.

"Well what about women?" Kiba suggested.

"Are you kidding, he's Neji Hyuga the only girl he likes is…" Naruto stopped and he and Kiba traded grins.

"So what's the plan?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. I came up with the idea I thought you'd come up with a plan."

"Well, if you're so smart why don't you come up with a plan and the idea?" Kiba asked.

"I don't come up with plans, you know that" Naruto said rolling his eyes. "…That's Shikamaru's job" He exclaimed before quickly slurping down his ramen, leaving the money on the counter and quickly running off towards Shikamaru's house.

"Hey!…Wait for me!" Kiba yelled back starting to follow Naruto only to be faced with the moral dilemma of tailing his friend and leaving his Ramen to go soggy and cold or eat his ramen and abandon his position as Naruto's (temporary) wingman. After three point seven seconds he'd reached an answer only to discover Akamaru had solved the problem by rapidly consuming the rest of his dinner. (Akamaru's quite good at resolving moral dilemmas)

* * *

"What's goin on?" Naruto asked Choji was currently munching on his chips.

"Well Shikamaru was (munch munch) 'escorting' Temari around the village like he (crunch crunch) always does whenever the sand siblings (burp) come to Konoha when Ino comes along and immediately attaches herself to Shika (BELCH! Wow that was a good one) maru" Choji said discarding his current bag of chips, opening a new one and sighing "Jealousy's a (burp) horrible thing. And to make matters worse, Temari won't (crunch munch) admit she's in love with Shikamaru and he won't say he's in love with her."

_Flashback_

"Hey Shika-kun!" Ino shouted coming up from behind

'Perfect' Shikamaru groaned to himself as he almost immediately pieced together what was going on "And you remember Ino" he half sighed to Temari.

"Um…yes?" Temari said not sure if the blond haired girl who was clinging to the back of Shikamaru's neck was the same girl she remembered from several months ago. She frowned, Ino and Shikamaru, together? That just...didn't feel right for some reason. Usually she was against any show of public affection between a couple that was beyond holding hands, so in her mind this was ridiculous. "So are you two, dating?" she asked finding it hard to squeeze the last word out.

"No" Shikamaru said quickly before Ino could make up a story. Temari felt an unfamiliar wave of relief wash over her mixed with a twinge of jealousy at the sight of the girl wrapping her arms of Shikamaru as if he were some type of stuffed toy. "Do you need something Ino?" Shikamaru asked boredly.

"No silly, I just wanted to, you know, hang out" Ino said in a nearly sickly sweet voice.

"Can it wait until I'm done showing Temari around?"

"Aw, isn't there room here for two?" she smiled. That did it for Temari, she started to reach for her fan until Shikamaru shot her a look that practically pleaded 'Can you put up with it? Please? I don't want this to become anymore troublesome that it already is'. Temari sighed and returned her arms to her regular position. She swore these Nara men were telepathic.

_End of Flashback_

"What does she see in him?" Kiba growled.

"Chicks dig the lazy guys" Choji shrugged. "You are talking about Ino right?" he asked innocently looking over at the two girls. Ino was flirting with Shikamaru while Temari was trying her best to keep her temper under control, while Shikamaru stood between the two with a look on his face that said one thing. 'Troublesome' (as if you all didn't see that one coming). "Don't (munch crunch) worry Kiba" Choji. "When Shikamaru eventually makes his choice, (somewhere around the year 2016) it's gonna be Temari"

"Then why doesn't he just make his decision right now, and no I do not have a 'thing' for Ino" Kiba shot back.

"It's too troublesome for him to pick one and dump the other right on the spot, he's going to chose the easiest way out" Choji said.

"And what is the easiest way out?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Choji just motioned to the pink haired kunochi that was walking down the street towards the group.

"Hey Sakura" Shikamaru greeted.

"Oh hey guys, Ino, Temari" Sakura smiled. "How's it goin?"

"I was showing Temari around the village and Ino decided to join us" he paused giving Sakura time to piece together what was going on "Want to join us?" he asked offering her an arm and quickly giving her a look that said 'Help me please'

"Sure" Sakura said cautiously taking his arm as Temari's eyebrows flew up and Ino's expression changed to one of pure shock. (Don't worry, this is still ShikaTema, but every plot needs conflict right?)

"Like I (munch munch) said. He'll go for Temari, (crunch crunch) but until he's ready to (munch crunch) do that, he'll take the least troublesome way out." Naruto figured now might be a good time to step in and ask Shikamaru to make a plan (and save his friends ass).

"Shikamaru!" he called running up to him. The Nara gave what sounded like a sigh of relief. Thankful for another distraction Shikamaru turned towards Naruto.

"Naruto, what's up?" he asked in his usual bored voice.

"Me and Kiba, need you help" Naruto grinned going onto explain the whole situation.

"A plan to make Neji and Tenten a couple? I'm in!" Temari grinned seemingly completely over the whole Shikamaru and Sakura situation (we know she isn't).

"So you told Neji that Tenten wanted to meet him tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow "Well we could use that to our advantage" he grinned.

**And that ladies and gentleman, is chapter 2. For some reason I always find chapter two the hardest to write. Again I want to say, This is a nejiten, shikatema, naruhina story and maybe sasusaku I don't know I'm still on the fence about that pairing. But I put that little, don't worry this is still shikatema, thing into the story because I know that a lot of people don't read authors notes. -_- not mentioning any names.** **Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed and remember, if you have any comments, suggestions or constructive criticism, Do Not Hesitate To Tell Me! I'd love to hear how I did in this chapter whether is was good or bad. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! A big thank you to everyone who reviewed the story! You guys rock! I just hope I can keep the level of quality the last two chapters had, constant. Whatever that means. Just a few chapter notes here, I took a break from the Shikamaru subplot here. I was going to fit it in but just couldn't find a place that seemed appropriate. Also, I think the Tenten episode *twitches* *gasps* *faints* *hyperventilates while unconscious* has been confirmed. This could be quite good seeing as how the filler episodes have really improved since the original series. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the chapter and remember that as usual comments, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, not that I haven't tried but for some reason ****Masashi Kishimoto really isn't to keen about putting me at the helm.**

"Okay" Shikamaru sighed getting out of his thinking position. "Here's the plan"

_Step 1, _Get Tenten to fall for the extra training session story.

"Hey Tenten!" Naruto yelled "Neji wanted me to tell you, that he wants to have an extra training session tomorrow"

"No surprise there" the weapons mistress sighed, "Tell him I'll be there" she called back.

"Well that was easier than expected" Shikamaru said boredly.

_Step 2, _Make sure Neji shows up.

"G…Good Morning father, Neji" Hinata smiled as her uncle and cousin walked into the dining room for breakfast.

"Hn," the two grumbled (The Hyuga men were never morning people). Neji sat down and waited with a half asleep look on his face as the servants served him his breakfast. Slowly, Neji's face relaxed as he sipped his tea. He gave a calm sigh as his pupil less eyes opened further. He surveyed the scene with his almost but not quite perfectly attuned senses. There was his cousin Hinata sitting at the table eating quietly, his uncle Hiahsi also barely awake, several servants waiting upon them….oh and his other cousin. Hanabi, who was currently doing her usual freak out routine over two food groups touching.

"Wipe them off! Wipe them off!" Hanabi wailed.

"I can't separate them, the milk has already touched the cereal" the servant tried to explain calmly.

"Can't you put them in the drier?" Hanabi asked looking up pleadingly at the servant. The man looked unsure of what to say to the child, luckily Hiashi came to his rescue.

"Don't be stupid," he said to his daughter still only half awake "You can't put them in the drier"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because why?" Hanabi asked innocently. Hiashi stopped and looked confused, well that did for him in the thinking department.

"Because silly" Neji, who had always been the better thinker of the two during the mornings, said. "Then they'd shrink and you'd have to eat twice as many."

"Oh," Hanabi said suddenly seeing the light. Neji sighed in satisfaction as he watched his younger cousin finally begin to eat. He felt his senses slowly come back. Suddenly, Hinata sent his a look and initiated one of the Hyuga's infamous telepathic conversations.

"_Neji, didn't you say that Tenten wanted to train with you today?_"

"_Damn it, I forgot about that!" _Neji thought desperately. He continued to silently drink his tea for another two minutes before standing up, excusing himself from the table and quickly exiting the Hyuga compound. (Just because he's late doesn't mean he's going to lose his cool)

_Step 3, _Set there minds on our objective

"I'll do it" Temari sighed before casting a dangerous look over at Sakura and Ino as Tenten came into view "But I won't like it." Suddenly, Temari ran out from behind a building and immediately grabbed Tenten by the shoulders "OhmygoshTenten!" she shouted into her face causing the weapons mistress to sweat drop.

"You never told me Neji was your boyfriend! When did it happen? Have you kissed him yet? Where did you meet? How…"

"Temari are you feeling okay?" Tenten asked hesitantly. Then out of the corner of her eye she spied Sakura and Ino. "Oh, they are so dead" Tenten growled under her breath as she started towards the two other kunochi with the intent to kill.

"I think it's sweet" Temari smiled stopping Tenten dead in her tracks.

"_Temari thinks something is sweet? OMG, the end of the world is upon us. Any minute now there's going to fire and brimstone coming down from the sky, earthquakes, volcanoes! The dead rising from the grave! Cats and dogs living together! Mass hysteria!" _Tenten practically shouted to herself her eyes widening. "Come again?" she squeaked.

"You two are just so cute together" Temari said giving a very un-Temari-ish grin. "Sooooo…. When did it happen? Have you kissed him yet? Where did you meet? How long…"

"Temari, Neji and I are not together" Tenten said quickly. Temari instantly frowned.

"Aww, so I can't be expecting kids anytime soon"

Temari, I'm going to slowly walk away now" Tenten said quickly partially to hide her red face but mostly to get the hell away from the crazy sand kunochi.

"K, I'll talk to you later then" Temari smiled back at her. After Tenten was a safe distance off Ino and Sakura came out into the open and just stared at Temari. "Mention this to anyone, and I swear I will kill you in your sleep" Temari threatened.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town.

"Yo, Neji!" Kiba shouted greeting the stoic Hyuga. Neji just nodded in greeting to Kiba and Shikamaru who was walking right beside him. "Where you headed?"

"To train" he said calmly.

"With Lee?" Kiba asked casually. Neji shook his head. "Your girlfriend then?"

"Tenten is not my girlfriend Inuzuka"

"Ohhh, we're on a last name basis now, somebody's ticked off." Kiba joked "But come on dude, you're obsessed with that girl, she might as well be your girlfriend" he said shrugging his shoulders in a carefree manner as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I am not obsessed"

"You're a jonin, you're busy pretty much the whole week and yet you always find time to 'train' with Tenten. In fact, every time I see you, you're always with Tenten. If that's not obsession…" he let the sentence trail off.

"She follows me around"

"You're sure its not the other way around?" Kiba grinned. Neji quickly averted his eyes.

"Quite sure" he said quickly, a little too quickly. Anyone with an IQ over ten could tell that Neji was not comfortable with this conversation. So of course Kiba didn't catch it. Neji looked over at Shikamaru with a 'Please help me out here' look. Shikamaru just sighed and gave him a 'sorry buddy, you're on your own' look.

"So can I date her?"

"…No"

"Can I train with her?"

"No"

"Can I talk to her?"

"No"

"Can I smell her?"

"Kiba, if you try smell my teammate, by kami I will _Jūken_ you so badly that your grandchildren will feel it"

"She smells that good, huh?" Kiba smirked.

"Hn" Neji said simply.

"Well, we don't want to take up anymore of your time if you've got a schedule to keep" Shikamaru said butting into the conversation.

"Yeah, we'll see you around Neji" Kiba said taking the hint and following Shikamaru. Neji gave a polite nod and quickly started back towards the training grounds.

"What now?" Kiba asked as the two walked inconspicuously away. Shikamaru gave a faint smile

"You'll see"

"You know, I liked my idea better"


	4. Chapter 4

**Three reviews? You wound me deeply ;) Anywho, once again I'd like to give a big thank you to everyone who's reviewed or put it one your favorite or alert list! You guys know who you are! Thanks a ton! Hopefully this chapter is up to par with the last three. I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I'm juggling like five multi chaptered fics right now…so sue me. As always, suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…but I will…oh I will! **

You ever have one of those days where nothing goes right? Where you just wish that the ground would open up and swallow you whole so you wouldn't have to spend another second on this insufferable planet making a total fool of yourself?

"Neji watch out!" Well Neji certainly was. "What is with you today?" Tenten asked shaking her head in disbelief as the Hyuga rested his hands on his knees breathing heavily after he'd just barely managed to leap out of the way of a barrage of shuriken and kunai that had landed right on the spot where he'd stood a half a second before.

Maybe we should call it a day" he said. Tenten eyed him suspiciously, usually she was the one gasping for breath and suggesting they take a break.

"You okay Neji? You don't seem to be acting like yourself today" she said curiously as she started walking around the training ground picking up her scattered weapons.

"I'm fine" he said tiredly as he started helping Tenten gather her weapons. It had become a habit that he'd started when he first began to train with her. It only seemed fair that if she helped him work on his defensive techniques that the least he could do was help her stay organized.

"If you say so" Tenten shrugged knowing better than to press the issue.

'Damn you Inuzuka' Neji thought to himself. 'I'm going to kill you' Ever since his talk with Kiba that day he'd been…distracted. He couldn't concentrate, usually he was able to keep his emotions under control and maintain a calm collected attitude, but ever since that talk…Ergh! His normal emotions, the rush he got from training with the weapons mistress, the level of enjoyment he had when he was around her and the natural chemistry he always felt…was thrown out the window. Suddenly all his eyes were watching every movement of the girl's body, every stand of hair, every beautifully designed feature of her face, every curve on her…Ugh…this was no way to think of a teammate! 'Damn you Inuzuka…and you to Naruto' Neji mentally cursed. 'Okay, just get a grip' he thought mentally slapping himself picking up the last stray weapon before walking back towards Tenten and handing them to her as she started to perform the sealing jutsu to return the weapons to her scrolls. 'You are Neji Hyuga, you're just having a bad day. You are not distracted by Tenten! Not distracted damn it!'

"Neji, are you trying to smell my hair?" Tenten asked getting the feeling the Hyuga behind her was up to something.

"No" he said quickly drawing his head, which was dangerously close to Tenten's head, back. Okay so he was distracted. Maybe it was just all in his head, whatever was happening it would wear off sooner or later…he hoped. "Do you have any plans for this afternoon?" he asked suddenly.

"Um, not really. Why?" Tenten said looking at him curiously.

"Would you like to go to lunch with me?"

"You mean…like a date?" Tenten asked trying to conceal the blush that had quickly rushed to her face by quickly turning around and packing up her scrolls.

"Uh, Tenten? What exactly is your definition of 'A date'?" Neji asked with an uncharacteristically raised eyebrow.

"When two people hang out for an extended period of time doing something other than training" Tenten smiled shrugging her shoulders as if to say 'is there a right answer here?'

"By that definition we've been dating for six years" Neji said. Tenten shrugged and turned around again to hide her blush, but not before Neji heard her say something along the lines of 'Damn you Temari'

* * *

Shikamaru was having one of those days. He sighed inwardly as the tension in his booth kept on growing. He thought about saying 'Troublesome' but with the current amount of hostility in the air he was sure that a single word would cause the entire place to spontaneously combust…Ah, what the heck.

"Troublesome" he muttered. He knew going out to a restaurant like this was not the best idea with three girls but he needed to be there. He's promised Naruto and Kiba his plan would work and if he gave up now…well he'd never hear the end of it. Suddenly he spied Neji and Tenten out of the corner of his eye. "Okay, here they come, remember say nothing even remotely relating to there current relationship and try to stay out of sight until they've got a table."

Of course this was Neji Hyuga we're talking about. He was the first of the two to spy the group of four. "Maybe we should eat somewhere else" he suggested quickly and coolly with a very slight hint of fear in his voice. Tenten followed Neji's glance to see Temari, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura all sitting together.

"Yeah, let's go eat somewhere else" Tenten said quickly taking Neji's hand as she started to exit the restaurant.

"Neji! Tenten!" Sakura quickly yelled "Over here!"

"Great" Tenten muttered as the two were forced to turn around and walk over.

"Nice one" Shikamaru said with a grin to Sakura. Sakura smiled back until she saw the death glare that Ino was sending her way. Temari rolled her eyes and tried to act like she didn't hear.

"Hey guys" Tenten said sheepishly.

"Hey" Shikamaru said lazily returning the greeting.

"What are you two doing here?" Temari asked taking a quick look at Neji's hand that Tenten was still holding onto and raising an eyebrow before returning her focus back to the couple. Tenten and Neji saw Temari's eyes glance toward there hands and quickly separating as Tenten tried hard not to blush…again…and failed…again.

"We decided to stop training early today and get something to eat" Neji said trying to sound calm before realizing how odd it sounded. Two members of Team Gai, the workaholics, decided to quit early and get something to eat with each other "because we're hungry" Neji added as the three girls gave him an odd look. Shikamaru pretended not to notice.

"So you guys want to eat with us?" he asked politely.

"Well actually" Tenten began.

"Great" Ino piped up with a smile scooting over to make room. Tenten and Neji traded looks, this could not end well.

* * *

Akamaru barked again as Kiba walked down the stairs towards the door. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming just hang on!" he shouted to the person who was knocking.

"Kiba" a calm voice greeted.

"Oh, hey Saskue, what's up?" Kiba asked casually.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Saskue asked, his face still portraying no emotion. Kiba shrugged and motioned for Saskue to come in before shutting the door behind them. "So what do you…?"

"Kiba you have to help me!" Saskue said loosing his infamous Uchiha cool and grabbing Kiba by the scuff of his neck. "I go into coma for three years and when I come the world goes crazy! I swear that every girl in the village now hates me!" Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm sure it's not that bad" Kiba said.

"Oh it is Kiba! It is!" Saskue yelled "Every old lady tried to hit me with there purse, every little girl tries to kick me in the shin! And every teenage girl is ignoring me! Even Sakura! And the last I remember she was obsessed with me! Did she date anyone else while I was asleep?"

"Uh yeah, Naruto I think" Kiba shrugged nonchalantly.

"Naruto!" Saskue shouted with was followed by a long string of profanities. Kiba lowered his hands and quickly covered Akamaru's ears. "What am I going to do? I still haven't gotten any stronger, killed Itachi or started to restore the Uchiha clan!"

"Woof!" (Translation: Two out of Three isn't bad)

"So you automatically came to me?" Kiba asked with a dog like grin.

"I'm not going to admit this to Naruto or Neji, Choji and Lee wouldn't be any help, I'm not going to ask Kakashi and I doubt Shikamaru would be the slightest bit interested. So yeah who else was I going to turn to?"

"Tobi?" Kiba suggested jokingly.

"Who?"

"Never mind, don't worry dude" Kiba said quickly with a grin that bordered on evil "I've got a few ideas" And that is when Saskue knew, that he was in trouble.

* * *

"_I'm picking up some tension between those three" _Neji thought to Shikamaru.

"_That's the understatement of the year" _Shikamaru replied.

"_Any clue as to what they're up to?" _

"_Not the slightest"_

_Flashback_

"Why do you have to be so clingy?"

"Why do you have to be so headstrong?"

"I am not clingy!" Ino yelled.

"Well I'm just headstrong so deal with it!" Temari shot back. The two girls looked at each other and then sat down without another word. Ino had decided to pay Temari a visit at her hotel room to 'talk' about the whole Shikamaru problem.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, as long as _Sakura…_" she coughed out the name "Is around, neither of us has a shot…we should kill her in her sleep"

"What do you mean 'by have a shot,' I am a close friend of Shikamaru's, nothing more" Temari said.

"Uh huh, yeah sure" Ino said rolling her eyes.

"Seriously" Temari stated firmly.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Ino shrugged. "Give me three good reasons and I'll admit that you're not in love"

"Okay, you know what…you are on! I will prove to you that I am not in love with Shikamau and I will give you your little three clear reasons proving why I would never want to date much less marry a guy like Shikamaru" Temari said stubbornly.

"I never said anything about marriage" Ino said raising one finger on her left hand. Temari just glared.

"First of all, he is such a lazy bum! All he ever does is watch clouds and play shogi! I cannot stand men like that! I want a guy that…okay skip that one!"

Ino raised a second finger.

"I cannot stand the atmosphere around him! Lazy, boring calm, soothing…and skip that one!" Ino raised a third finger. Getting a tad bit desperate Temari started pulling out all the stops.

"His hair looks like a pineapple! He's to calm and collected! He thinks everything is troublesome! He seems to know what I'm thinking like a stalker! And that smile of his…!" she finished screaming at the top of her lungs "That hot bastard smile" she growled shaking her head as another image Shikamaru's smile entered her head. "Great, now I want to kill Sakura"

Ino just nodded giving her the 'I told you so' look before raising a forth finger.

**Well there is chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed and please review! Just a side note, I had a cousin who always called Obi-Wan's (from episode ones) smile his 'Hot Bastard Smile' so, yeah if you were wondering, which you probably weren't. Anywho, on a complete unrelated note…OMGOMGOMG, Avengers Earths Mightiest Heroes was epic! I think I'm gonna fall over and die from the epicness of that two part premier! Ahem *cough* yes well, the voice actor who plays Wasp also does Ino, gee what a crazy random happenstance. Sooooo, I'll uh see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Tenten episode was epic! Anywho, I'm gonna keep this short! Thanks everyone who reviewed/favorited/put on alert list! Hope you enjoy, suggestions, comments, constructive criticism always welcome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, do you own Naruto...Well! Do you?**

"Well," Shikamaru said lazily trying to break the awkward silence that had filled the booth as the group finished eating. "I'm full, how about you guys."

"Hn"

"Same"

"I'm done"

"Yep" Tenten just nodded, silently thanking the fates that the meal was over. It had pretty much been thirty minutes of pure torture. The girls hadn't said a thing about her attraction to Neji, no one had made any off handed comments on if they were together or not and worst of all they'd completely ignored every awkward situation that had conveniently popped up over the course of the meal. It…was…driving her insane! It just made the situation ten times more embarrassing but back to the awkward situations themselves.

Awkward Situation 1 (which would happen about five more times)

"So, when is Lee going to be back?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know" Tenten shrugged with a sigh. "They should be back later today but with those two, you can never tell." Sakura nodded.

"So on your team who usually trains with who?" she continued.

"Well we rotate quite a bit but usually Gai Sensei trains with Lee and I'm with Neji" Tenten stopped, remembering her earlier conversation with Temari. "I mean…As in I train with Neji, we're not you know, together, together. I mean not that he's not really cute" she said casting a glance over at Neji "But we're not…uh" The other girls were just giving her blank stares. "Never mind" Tenten said quickly resuming eating.

"Cute?" Neji asked suddenly interested. (By the meal ended Neji was cute, sexy and handsome while Tenten was apparently hot, adorable and a tad crazy.)

Awkward Situation 2

"Can someone pass me the bread?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure," Tenten answered immediately reaching for the basket.

"I'll get it" Neji said upon seeing that he was closer. Neji, being the faster of the two placed his hand on the basket first only for Tenten's hand to land right on top of each others. The two looked at there hands, immediately pulled them back, blushed and tried not to look at each other.

"Um, guys? Bread?" Shikamaru asked waving his hand. Repeat process. Eventually, Shikamaru decided it would be easier if he stood up and got the bread himself.

And of course Awkward Situation 3 which had yet to happen.

"Well then," Shikamaru said calmly once everyone had announced that they were full. His eyes quickly narrowed to slits as his pupils glanced over at the bill the waitress had left on the end of the table. Quickly, he got to his feet and reached across the table, at the same time Neji jumped to his feet and deflected Shikamaru's arm and gave a quick nod to Tenten who headed for the bill.

"A little help?" Shikamaru asked the other three girls urgently as he tried to get past Neji's defense. Immediately, Sakura started to reach for it only to be cut off by Ino and Temari who grabbed at bill simultaneously only to end up colliding with each other and falling on top of the table. Somehow, the piece of paper was blown off the table and into the air. Neji tried snatch it but found himself held in place by Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu.

"I got it," Tenten yelled standing up and jumping over Ino and Temari. For some reason, the weapons mistress missed and ended up jumping over the table and right towards Neji. Shikamaru quickly released his shadow possession jutsu and casually snatched the bill out of thin air with a simple.

"Troublesome," Neji on the other hand, quickly extended his arms to catch Tenten. The end result was Neji apparently holding Tenten bridal style while her arms were firmly latched around his neck. The two of them resumed there 'blush madly' routine and simply stared at each other.

"Neji?" Tenten said eventually.

"Yes, Tenten?"

"You can put me down now," Tenten said as Neji seemed to snap back to reality.

"Oh, of course," he said gently removing one hand and letting Tenten's feet land firmly on the ground.

"Uh, thanks," Tenten said averting her eyes with a small smile on her face.

"No…problem," Neji said doing the same.

"Well," Sakura coughed, clearing her throat "That was…interesting."

* * *

"Kiba, don't you think this all seems kind of…pathetic?" Saskue asked looking at all the dog care materials that Kiba had acquired as the two stood in an alley way.

Pathetic?" Kiba asked with a scowl "Does this look pathetic to you?" he proclaimed boldly holding up a pink bottle of poodle dye. "Okay the timing on that one was unfortunate." Kiba admitted.

"Seriously Kiba, how is this going to help me get my fan girls back?" Saskue asked incredulously.

"Hey, I'm no Shikamaru, but trust me, this plan is full proof" Kiba said with a grin as Akamaru barked in agreement. "Chicks dig the wild and bold guys but what really get's em is the dogs. Chicks love guys with pets."

"But I don't have a pet," Saskue said.

"You do now!" Kiba smiled holding up a brown and much younger version of Akamaru.

"What?"

"Now here, put this on." Kiba said throwing him a costume similar to his.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Saskue said looking down at the costume in mild disgust.

"Dude, you just have to believe me on this one. Now put on the costume take the dog and hit the streets and when you've got it all together I think you'll agree. You're going to do a whole lot better if you try and do it like me." Saskue looked at the suit, then at the dog, sighed, nodded and went off to find a place to change.

"Hey Kiba!" a familiar voice called. The dog boy turned around to see Naruto running towards him.

"Oh, hey Naruto," Kiba grinned "What's up?"

"I wanted to see how the plan is coming with Neji and all." Naruto smiled.

"Shikamaru just briefed us all on the plan yesterday," Kiba said with a raised eyebrow.

"I kind of forgot," Naruto said sheepishly. Kiba sighed and pulled out a piece of paper on which he kept Shikamaru's plan.

"Eggs, bacon, chicken, more bacon, beef jerky, bacon jerky…wait" Kiba quickly slipped the piece of paper back into his pocket and pulled out another one. "Well according to this right now it says he's very distracted but not to make any moves towards Hinata yet. Trying to do that now will only give him something to help take his mind off of our distraction."

"This is taking to long," Naruto wined.

"Dude, it hasn't even been twenty four hours yet, just mellow." Kiba smiled.

"What's taking to long?" Saskue asked walking back into the alley way. Upon seeing his costume Naruto gave Saskue a pathetic look, you know the kind you give dead animals lying on the side of the road. "Don't ask" Saskue glared. "Now, what's taking so long?"

"Shikamaru's plan to distract Neji so he can try and get a date with Hinata," Kiba replied nonchalantly.

"So you finally noticed?" Saskue asked. "When did that happen?" Kiba and Naruto traded glances.

"Long story."

"Do you think I could just, you know? See just how distracted he is?" Naruto asked turning back to Kiba.

"Couldn't hurt," Kiba shrugged before redirecting his attention towards Saskue and handing him the dog. "Now, just do what I do and we'll go out and pick up some chicks."

"This will not end well" Saskue grumbled under his breath.

"Have a little faith in me bro," Kiba chuckled "Have I ever steered you wrong? Don't answer that." He quickly added.

* * *

"So what did you do exactly?" Temari asked Shikamaru quietly as the group walked out of the restaurant.

"Well," Shikamaru began with a smirk "First, we set up a meeting for the pair in a quiet place with no one else around. Naruto accomplished that part. Second, if the two really do have any feelings for each other it will start to show if we constantly tease them about it. Thirdly, when they finally each the predetermined place when they're all alone they'll be struggling with the new emotions that have surfaced. After that, whenever they're in public we don't even have to tease them. There's already so much sexual tension between them that they just embarrass themselves."

"Ibiki would be proud," Temari grinned. Shikamaru just smiled. "So, it's just a matter of time then?"

"Not quite," Shikamaru sighed yet keeping the smile on his face. Temari gave him a confused glance. "Neji's sort of a special case, he's a much tougher nut to crack than anyone else in the Konoha 11, but if you give him enough time…" he let the sentence trail off.

"He'll break," Temari finished.

"According to my dad, they always do," Shikamaru replied as Neji and Tenten, who were at the front of the group came to a stop.

"Well, I should get going now," Neji said with a fake cough. "I have an…appointment with my Uncle"

"Yeah, I should get going to, I'll uh see you later." Tenten said waving goodbye as the two waved goodbye to the rest of the group and went there separate ways.

"Bye guys!" Temari called after the two with a smirk on her face.

"So what now Shikamaru?" Sakura asked turning back to the Nara teen.

"Now we wait," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled from a nearby rooftop. "Any of you seen Neji?" Shikamaru just pointed towards the path Neji had left on. Naruto gave a nod of thanks and quickly took off.

"Won't he tip Neji off to what's really going on?" Ino asked curiously.

"It's troublesome but it's all part of the plan. It would be a whole lot easier if this was Kiba or even Saskue." Shikamaru groaned stretching his arms and giving a yawn.

"Speak of the devils" Temari grinned looking over towards the two figures.

"Oh"

"My"

"kami" Ino and Sakura chorused in unison.

**Okay, so I'm not to sure about the rest of the orient but in Hong Kong, I've seen some fights actually break out over who pays the bill. It's crazy but I really don't know if that kind of stuff happens in Japan…so sue me. Anyway, there you have it! Hope it was satisfactory. Please review! They make my day, even if you didn't like the story you can at least tell me what was wrong with it! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, chapter six already? Feels like chapter four. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, glad you liked the chapter. So, I guess that's it, hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Are these things really necessary? I mean, does ****Masashi Kishimoto just prowl these fan fiction sites looking for people to sue? Ah, whatever, I do not own Naruto.**

"Choji, my man! What's up?" Kiba said in an overly cheery voice stopping his friend out on the street later that night. "You know, I just had probably thee second best day of my life today."

"Sorry, I can't stay and chat, it's all you can eat night at the Konoha House of Ribs and they make…the most fantastic ribs in the whole world" Choji said as if the ribs were sacred.

"Okay, okay, if you really want me to just skip to the story that bad."

"Kiba, I really don't have time for one of your ridiculous stories. The house of ribs closes at…" Choji looked at his watch "Midnight and it's eleven thirty right now."

"Well it all started earlier day just a bit after lunch…" Kiba grinned. Choji gave a sigh of aggravation as Kiba started his flashback.

_Kiba's Flashback_

"Kiba, they're staring," Saskue muttered.

"Yeah, at how totally awesome we look," Kiba grinned back. "Now just keep quiet and follow my lead."

"I should have gone to Neji for advice," Saskue mumbled.

"Hey girls" Kiba grinned ignoring Saskues 'pessimism' and walking confidently towards the four "and guy," he said nodding to Shikamaru who just shrugged in greeting.

"Tell me when the freak show leaves," Temari said rolling her eyes and walking off by herself.

"Mmm, feisty." Kiba smiled watching the sand kunochi leave. Quickly, he nudged Saskue. "Back me up" he muttered.

"Umm, meow?" Saskue said trying to imitate the noise growling noise he'd heard other men make. Instantly, Kiba's hand latched onto Saskue's neck.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" he asked in a sugar sweet voice before pulling Saskue off to the side as Ino and Sakura just stared at the pair with a WTF look. "What do you think your doing?"

"Isn't that a noise we make when we're supposed to make when attracted to a headstrong woman?" Saskue asked.

"Yeah, if you're a two bit cat loving punk! Does this little angel…?" Kiba asked holding up Saskue's dog with the up most care "Mean anything to you?"

"Well yes…"

"Then act like it" Kiba said with a glare pushing the dog into Saskue's hands. Putting a smile back on his face and walking back towards the two girls.

"Sooooo, Saskue" Ino began. "You got a dog?"

"Uh yeah," Saskue said worriedly as he stared petting the brown dog on the head before setting it on the ground.

"What's his name?" Sakura asked, squatting down to get a better look.

"Um…Itachi," Saskue said quickly saying the first name that came to his mind. Kiba face palmed.

"Would you excuse us for another moment?" Kiba said again, cranking his fake smile up to eleven and pulling Saskue aside. "Uh dude, friendly tip, naming pets after psychopathic brothers, yeah, that's not going to attract a lot of chicks."

"I know okay! I just don't have a lot of practice with this thing, I'm used to girls coming after me! I have no experience going after them!" Kiba just sighed.

"Well, so much for the mighty number one rookie. Such a pity how far he's fallen, I guess you can't even trust him to be your wingman anymore." Kiba said shaking his head.

"Okay, you know what? I know exactly what your game is and I don't care! You are on! I can do this!" Saskue said in a deadpan yet somehow menacing voice. Quickly walking back over to the two girls he put on his best smile. "So, what's new?" he asked cockily. Kiba face palmed again.

"Your clothes apparently," Sakura said with a raised eyebrow.

"Like it?" Saskue said striking a pose.

"It's just a copy of Kiba's costume," Sakura said looking at Saskue like he was from a different planet.

"I know and I had them personally tailored to fit me," Saskue continued.

"…Why?"

"Oh, I just felt it was time for a change,"

"From an ice cube to a dog loving weirdo?"

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Kiba said.

"You don't think it suits me?" Saskue asked keeping the cocky smile on his face.

"Oh no, it looks uh…great. I'm just wondering, why Kiba?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Kiba's…" It suddenly dawned on Saskue was Sakura was trying to do. He risked a nervous glance over at Kiba who mouthed him one simple word. 'Run' Saskue quickly turned around and prepared to take off.

"Shikamaru could you…?" Sakura began.

"Yeah, whatever," the teen responded lazily trapping Saskue with his shadow possession jutsu.

"Let's see," Sakura said as she began to piece together the puzzle. "This is obviously a touchy subject for you. Now the only reasonable explanation for your behavior is a sudden need for attention. Now what type of need would make you go to Kiba for help? Probably, not for his looks, he doesn't really have anything you would want," Ino and Sakura suddenly turned towards each other. "Kiba always tries to pick up girls," they chorused together.

"Well dude you're sunk," Kiba sighed. Saskue glared at him having just lost all chance of denying anything.

"Well it's good to see your still with me Kiba," Saskue half snarled. The dog boy just shrugged. Shikamaru wearily released his jutsu and found a bench to sit down on finding that his work was done.

"Sooo Saskue," Sakura said as Ino giggled. "Losing you edge?"

"Pff, I've still got it," Saskue said weakly.

"Yeah, that's why you asked Kiba to help you pick up girls?"

"Not just any girl," Saskue mumbled in a feeble attempt at defense.

"Oh then which girl? Me?"

"No," Saskue said calmly. (Uchiha's are much better liars than Hyuga's)

"Yes," Kiba countered boredly. Sakura started to smile.

"Well, now I guess you just expect me to fall to my knees and beg you to take me back. Well let me tell you, just because you've stopped obsessing over me and left me feeling lost and disoriented, I'm still not playing your little game." Saskue said acting extremely out of character (hey, the dudes had a rough week.) He spun around and walked off.

"Three, two, one," Kiba said still with his bored tone counting down the seconds on his fingers.

"Okay look," Saskue said immediately appearing back on the scene. Sakura crossed her arms and waited. "I know that in the past I have been less than civil with you and I'll admit there were times when I wished you would just disappear more than anything else. Now, three years later, or something, no one seems to notice me anymore, and I guess I kind of defined myself by the attention you would show me. It's like my obsession with Itachi. At first I wished the event had never happened. Now, my whole is about killing my brother because it…defines me."

"Your closer to that than you think," Kiba piped up.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I'm shutting up now."

"Anyway, I guess what I'm asking here is…would you please come back into my life and…complete the definition of me? Not in a romantic relationship, maybe one eventually but just more than a friendship for now." There was a short awkward silence before the two.

"Saskue, that's kind of sweet and kind of creepy but sweet," Sakura said at last, "So yes, I think we could make this work." She said taking his hand with a smile. Saskue gave what would have been a sound of relief to anyone else.

"Nothing romantic remember," he said in his usual monotone.

"At least not right now," she said with a mischievous grin as the two walked off.

"Well, not exactly how I pictured it ending but, it'll do," Kiba said with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. Akamaru and Itachi barked in agreement.

"So Kiba," Ino said starting to make conversation with the Inuzuka. "Why'd you decide to help Saskue?"

"Out of the kindness of my heart," Kiba said theatrically.

"No really," Ino smiled.

"Eh, there wasn't any particular reason" (there was) "I just wanted to help the guy out" (he wanted to date the best friend of his wingmans almost but not quite yet girlfriend) Ino smiled and nodded pretending like she believed him. (She didn't) Casually she glanced around.

"Well, I have to go now. Temari's probably dragged Shikamaru off somewhere." Ino sighed. "I'll see you later Kiba!"

"Wait!" Kiba said trying to keep her from leaving.

"What?"

"I…uh…well…now that the whole Saskue pretending to be like me routine is over um 'Itachi' doesn't have a home anymore. I mean he could always stay with me but you know I thought that possibly, maybe there could be the slightest chance that you might want to take him home with you. He's perfectly healthy and he's had all his shots but you know I'll understand if you say no or if you're more of a, 'cat person'," he said sounding like he might puke on the last two words.

"Aww, of course I'll take him," Ino said sweetly picking the dog up "Thank you Kiba, I never knew you could be so sweet." She smiled.

"Yeah, no prob," Kiba said smiling back.

"K, well I really gotta go now." She said waving goodbye.

"I'll see you later then," Kiba said watching her leave. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath as soon as she was out of sight.

_End of Kiba's Flashback _

"So how does that make this the second greatest day of your life?" Choji asked opening a bag of chips. (Hey, it's been like two minutes since the guy last ate.)

"She called me sweet. I, Kiba Inuzuka, am sweet!" Kiba said proudly.

"Uh, congrads?" Choji said shrugging. Suddenly, a white blur zipped past the two.

"What was that?" Kiba asked in confusion as Akamaru growled in the general direction the blur had headed.

"Beats me," Choji shrugged.

As you may have guessed, this blur was actually Neji Hyuga. Now to answer the question of why Neji was out there in the first place we have to go back about an hour or so.

_Flashback One Hour Ago_

Neji rolled over in his bed in his futile quest for sleep. Something was on his mind and it was driving him crazy. To say he couldn't sleep would have been an understatement. No, he was as far away from sleep as you could get. He groaned out loud in frustration and sat up in bed. How had this all started?

_Flashback within a flashback_

Neji had simply been walking back to the manor after lunch thinking over the events that had transpired earlier in the day. 'Tenten' he thought to himself. Ugh, he'd barely left her for a minute and already he was anticipating there next training session. In fact Tenten seemed to be the only thing on his mind. He knew it was extremely unprofessional to think of a teammate in this manner. He knew it wasn't right for Hyuga to ever blush. He knew it wasn't natural for him to act the way he was acting but for some reason he just wasn't himself around her.

'Will someone please explain what is happening to me?_'_ he mentally screamed to himself.

"_I can" _a small and unfortunately familiar voice said from inside his head.

'Oh kami,'

"_Hey, you said you wanted someone to explain what's happening to you," _his inner grinned.

'Yeah, anyone except you!' Neji thought angrily.

"_Look, I know we're kind of obsessing over Tenten…"_

'I'm not obsessing!'

"_Okay fine, don't hear me out, but when you're tossing and turning on your bed tonight going crazy don't come whining to me."_

'Go crazy?'

'_Love does that to you a lot of times' _ His inner said shaking his head before going back to…wherever it is inners go back to.

'Love?' Neji thought, what did his inner think he meant by love? He wasn't in love with Tenten, was he?

"Hey Neji!" Naruto called leaping down behind the jonin. Neji didn't seem to notice him and kept walking seemingly lost in thought . "Neji!" Naruto called again taking a couple steps forward. Neji just kept walking. Frowning, Naruto picked up a rock and threw it. Neji flinched as the stone hit the back of his head and spun around in his fighting stance, ready to destroy the one who had dared attack him.

"Naruto," he said with an annoyed sigh upon seeing his attacked. "What do you want?"

"I was trying to get your attention to talk to you about…your…barber! Yeah, that's it! But you know you were pretty distracted and I decided to you know, get your attention by, well you know." He finished lamely.

"Distracted?" Neji asked a tad worriedly raising an eye brow.

"Well yeah," Naruto said sheepishly giving one of his trademark grins. "I mean, you are a Hyuga jonin and you just got hit…by a rock." Neji frowned, he seemed to be very distracted today for some reason.

"I have to go," he said tuning around and quickly walking away. "What are you doing to me Tenten?" he asked himself quietly. As soon as Neji was out of sight, Naruto's face broke into a smile. "Shikamaru, you are a genius."

_Later that day (Sorry, flashback guy was on break) _

"Sir is something wrong?" one of the servants asked Neji.

"Hmm?" Neji asked looking up.

"You dinner sir, you haven't touched it all night. Is there something wrong with it?" the servant continued.

"Uh no, I'm just…not that hungry." Neji said with a sigh.

"You have to keep up your strength. Skipping a whole meal isn't very healthy," his uncle informed him calmly.

"A…are you alright Neji?" Hinata asked. "You haven't b…been acting like yourself today." Neji closed his eyes and tried to clear his head, a picture of Tenten popped into it. Damn.

It was true, Neji was usually quiet and stoic but after he'd arrived back at the mansion he'd been pacing the corridors for most of the day. He'd tried meditating but had soon given up in disgust. He had then resorted to sporadic and unusual hand motions and movements. Which included (but were not limited to) throwing the hands up in the air, pounding fists on the head, activating the Byakugan for no apparent reason and banging the head up against the wall. Frankly, Hinata and the servants were getting a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Neji lied standing up and leaving the table. "I guess I just need some sleep." Which lead us back to our first situation.

"Why!" he shouted out loud. He whacked his head up against his pillow. Why was he having these…these…feelings for his teammate? He'd never experienced anything like this, except maybe some moments around his father.

'That's it!' he said to himself getting out of bed and dressing. Whatever was going on, it wasn't beneficial, he could see that much. He was distracted, he couldn't sleep, he'd lost his appetite, and apparently he'd been acting extremely out of character. If this continued he was sure he really would go insane just like his inner had told him. No, he had to end this here and now. Silently he opened the door to his room and shot downstairs and out the gates of the Hyuga manor.

_End of Flashback_

As ran towards Tenten's apartment as fast as he could. He knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Neji?" the girl asked opening the door.

"Tenten," he said nervously, "I think we should…train with other people for awhile."

**Yes, I'm evil but hey, no conflict no story right and Neji is kind of an easy target :) It'll all work out in the end (it always does) but until then. Enjoy the cliffie. Anyway, it's late (where I live), I just finished editing and I'm really getting tired of 'Hey Hey We're the Monkees' so I'm just going to wrap this up by saying, please, please, please review! I'll see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, last chapter! Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed, favorited, or put this on there alert list. I know I've said this before but thanks a ton! Now, I'm wrapping this story up, it may seem a little unexpected but I never really intended for the story to go any farther than this. Amazing, huh? So, here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

"What's going on?" Ino asked walking up to Hinata and Sakura who were standing outside Tenten's door.

"I saw N-Neji leave the manor last night and h-he said s-something about Tenten. N-Neji has been acting rather s-strangely as of l-late so I decided to investigate." Hinata stuttered.

"And then she found this," Sakura sighed knocking gently on Tenten's door. "Tenten, could you please open…"

"No," Tenten's voice almost immediately came from inside.

"How long as she been like this?" Ino asked with a frown.

"Hinata dropped by at about one a.m, then she called me over about half an hour later, we've been here ever since then and is that…Itachi?" Sakura asked pointing at the dog by Ino's feet.

"Yeah, Kiba gave him to me yesterday," Ino smiled.

"Aww, that was sweet of him," Sakura said scratching the dog behind the ears.

"I know. I never knew Kiba could…" Hinata pushed him hands in front of the two girls faces and snapped her fingers before pointing towards the door. "Right," Ino said snapping back to attention. "So why'd you call me over?"

"We thought y-you might have s-some idea as to what Neji is up to and what made T-Tenten so u-upset?" Hinata asked. Ino just shrugged.

"Well we're going to find out pretty soon." Temari said walking up to the group looking supremely pissed.

"Hey, Temari, uh you feelin okay?" Sakura asked.

"No!" Temari yelled back "Because you called me at seven a.m in my hotel while I was sleeping!"

"I thought the sun rises earlier in Suna that it does here," Ino pointed out.

"That's why I was looking forward to sleeping in!" Temari yelled. "Tenten, last chance!"

"I don't feel like coming out so please just go away." The weapons mistress responded.

"Have it your way," Temari growled bashing the door down with her fan.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Sakura mumbled as the group entered.

* * *

"Good morning, Lee, back from your mission with Gai Sensei?" Neji asked greeting his teammate.

"Yes! Gai Sensei and I returned earlier this morning from capturing those rogue ninja! You are unusually cheerful this morning Neji! Usually, I am the one who must initiate a conversation which usually results in you pushing me into a nearby lake, river, stream or conveniently located source of water!" Lee yelled enthusiastically striking a good guy pose. Neji suddenly remembered why he never initiated conversations with Lee.

"I was wondering if you were up for some sparring this morning," Neji said quickly.

"Of course my eternal rival!" Lee yelled back. "But weren't you scheduled to spar with Tenten today?"

"Yes Lee, I was" Neji frowned.

"Well then you probably should not keep our youthful flower waiting!"

"I decided to stop training with her for awhile," Neji said simply.

"No! Neji, you did not do such a horrible thing!" Lee yelled in shock. "That must have been extremely painful for her to hear! Did you not remember Gai Sensei's lesson on sparring partners?"

"Yes I…"

"Then why do you not train with her? It is always does you good to train with Tenten! You know how Tenten is about training! How could you abandon her like that?"

"It's not that bad…I hope," Neji finished guiltily.

* * *

"I don't know what went wrong," Tenten sniffed as Hinata patted her on the back. "What did I do to scare him away like that? I thought he might actually like me and now…" Tenten broke down, put her hands over her eyes and tried to keep herself from crying. Hinata pulled her into a hug and held up a rice ball. "Thank you," Tenten mumbled taking the snack and cramming it into her mouth.

"I don't get it. Tenten never cries, like, never." Ino said. "Neji just said he wanted to train with other people, what's wrong with that?" Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Think about it," Temari yawned from where she stood in the doorway half asleep. "Tenten's an orphan, she's never had any real family or friends and her only relationships are the ones with her teammates. Basically since she trained with Neji all the time when he asked to stop training with her it was like breaking up with a boyfriend of five…"

"Six years, five months, two weeks and nineteen days," Tenten sniffed her mouth full of Hinata's rice ball.

"A boyfriend of six years, five months, two weeks and nineteen days," Temari finished.

"Tenten," Ino said putting an arm around the girl, "I know this is has got to be hard for you but there are plenty of other…sparring partners. It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not." Tenten cried "Neji has been my best friend ever since the academy! He was the only other kid who actually 'got' me. Neither of us had any parents and I guess he knew how I felt. He would always smile at me once every day, he'd always let me sit by him and I'd stop by the manor every morning and we'd walk together to class…" Tenten stopped and looked at the floor.

"It's going to be okay Tenten, you just need some time," Sakura tried.

"It's not going to be okay!" Tenten yelled jumping up off the couch. "Don't you understand? I'm in love with the guy okay! What you always teased me about, the thing you always wanted me to admit! Well here it is, I am in love with Neji Hyuga! Hopelessly in love okay! And now, what difference does it make? He dumped me!" the other kunochi fell silent.

"Not to ruin the mood," Temari said "But, where's Hinata?" The others looked around. Where was Hinata?

"Oh no," Ion breathed.

"We may have a situation," Sakura said nervously.

* * *

When Temari's pissed the most you can do is find a good hiding place and pray that she doesn't break too many of your bones. When Saskue is pissed you (especially if you have the misfortune of being Danzo) probably want to run as far and as fast as you can and spend the rest of your life in Antarctica. When Hinata is pissed, well then you might as well just hope that the very fabric of time and space isn't torn apart by the sheer rage and anger that is about to be unleashed. (Survival tip 9, Never take Hinata's cinnamon buns, nothing good can ever come of it.) Because when all that anger and frustration that Hinata keeps so well under control is unleashed…well it's not pretty. Right now Lee had brought in Naruto and Kiba to drill some more on Neji for ditching his sparring partner when suddenly, the four felt a disturbance.

"Neji!" Hinata shouted charging towards her cousin ready to pull him apart limb by limb. Yeah, there was a disturbance all right.

"Crap!" Naruto shouted jumping off to one side.

"Gasp!" Kiba err…gasped following suit and leaping out of Hinata's way.

"Go Hinata! Feel the power of youth explode!" Lee shouted.

"Lee!" the three other guys shouted as Hinata began her merciless assault.

"What are you doing Hinata?" Neji asked trying to defend himself before getting nailed in the shoulder by one of Hinata's Jyuken strikes.

"The question is! What are you doing?" Hinata yelled back pressing her attack.

"What are you talking about?" Neji shouted stepping backwards.

"You broke up with Tenten! You know she thinks of you as more than a friend and you just had to take all her dreams and crushed them under your heel didn't you?" Hinata screamed grabbing him the scuff of his neck.

"More than a friend? Wait…" Neji never got any farther as Hinata picked him up and threw him halfway across Konoha.

"So she's your future girlfriend huh?" Kiba asked watched the Hyuga Jonin fly through the air.

"Um, yeah?" Naruto said.

"Niiiiiiceeee," Kiba grinned as the two fist bumped.

"Hurry friends! We must find Neji and save him from his cousin's lethal yet youthful wrath!" Rock Lee shouted running off towards the Hyuga's general direction.

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Temari yelled now fully awake.

"Here is comes," the lazy ninja sighed.

"Do you know what you've done?" Temari screamed at him. "You just made Neji dump Tenten and now she's having a breakdown and the other girls call me at seven in the morning to try and comfort her and come down to get you to come up with a solution! And…IT'S…ALL…YOUR…FAULT."

"What do you want me to do about it," he wined.

"Fix it!" Temari yelled.

"Fine, fine, crazy wo…"

"Finish that sentence and they'll be picking you off of the street with a shovel." Temari growled as Shikamaru sweat dropped and went into his thinking position. A few seconds later he got back up.

"Well?" Temari asked.

"I say we wait it out," Shikamaru yawned lazily.

"Why you!" Temari screamed launching herself at him. Now Shikamaru figured he had two choices. A) Stay where he was and become Temari shoe goo or B) Run for his life. Ah, decisions, decision. Needless to say, he chose option B.

* * *

"Come on!" Sakura shouted to Ino, Tenten and Itachi. "We need to find Neji before Hinata does!"

"To late" Tenten said seeing the ninja fly past them.

Neji hit the ground hard. He quickly got his bearing and flipped backwards to avoid the blow that Hinata landed in the spot he'd been moments before. At the same time Shikamaru jumped onto the scene and landed at Neji's side quickly followed by Temari.

"Women!" Shikamaru shouted in aggravation.

"Oh yeah," Neji responded as the two leapt away from there respective attackers. Ten seconds later Naruto, Rock Lee and Kiba arrived and started watching the scene from beside the three girls.

"So why did you do it Neji? Were you just that determined to break her heart?" Hinata shouted.

"Of course not!" Neji shouted "But she distracts me! She's all I think about now!"

"That's no excuse for doing what you did," Hinata glared. "How do you think she feels?"

"I know it was horrible but I have no clue what I'm feeling here! I can't get her off of my mind, it's driving me crazy. I look at her, train with her, talk with her! She's just so…so…I don't know!" he shouted in aggravation. Hinata stopped and slapped a hand on her forehead.

"You're in love with her you idiot!" Neji dropped his guard and came out of his fighting stance with a dazed look on his face. He looked at his hands…for some odd reason. Everyone fell silent, even Temari stopped chasing Shikamaru.

"I…I…"he stuttered.

"_What'd I tell ya?"_

'Not you again' Neji groaned as his inner popped back in. He looked around first at Hinata then at Tenten.

"_Yes, me again, I told you that you were in love didn't I?"_

'How did you know?'

"_I'm Neji Hyuga's inner, what do I not know?" _

'So what did you come here for? To gloat?'

"_No, I came here to tell you not to walk away from this!" _Neji snapped out of his trance and realized that he had indeed been walking away from the group. _"You love the girl, and you've been running away from that fact for a little to long now"_

'For once,' Neji thought 'We agree on something.' Neji stopped and spun around before running towards looked on as the weapons mistress ran towards him. Neji looked at her with a sorrowful look in his eyes before immediately embracing her.

"I love you Neji!" Tenten shouted as Neji clutched her in his arms tightly..

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," Tenten responded. She opened her mouth to say something else but was promptly cut off as Neji gently placed his mouth over hers. Of course, everyone watching had to follow it with an 'awwww.'

"I love you to Tenten," he whispered in her ear. "I am…in love…with you" he whispered slowly.

"That was amazing Hinata!" Naruto grinned placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh? Um, t-thank you Naruto-kun it was n-nothing r-really," Hinata blushed.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto smiled "Anyway, I've been dying to ask you, would you like to go out with me sometime?" Shikamaru and Temari grinned.

"Put a faith, belief or a relationship through the fire and throw every challenge you can at it. If it is true, it will come out stronger than ever." Shikamaru sighed as he watched Hinata struggle to stay on her feet.

"Wait," Temari said glancing at him with a raised eyebrow. "Tenten's depression, Hinata going berserk and getting Neji to realize his feelings, was that all part of your plan?"

"Maybe," Shikamaru continued grinning.

"Ugh! You insufferable little know it all, why do you have to be so…oh don't give me that" she said as Shikamaru's grin turned into a smile "Would you quite giving me that hot bastard smile you….you" Temari stopped short, grabbed Shikamaru by the scruff of the neck and brought him into a rough kissed him. "Now come on," she grinned looking at the stunned look on his face.

"Uh, where are we going?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't ask," Temari responded with a smirk. Ino looked at Temari dragging Shikamaru off and started to follow the two.

"Hey…Ino?" Kiba said hesitantly. Ino quickly stopped and looked over at Kiba. "I was wondering, you wanna, maybe catch a movie or something?" he asked. Ino looked at Shikamaru and Temari then back at Kiba. She sighed and smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Ino shrugged taking Kiba by surprise and grabbing his hand.

"All well that ends well I guess," Neji sighed looking into Tenten's eyes.

"In love anyway," Tenten smiled as Neji's lips gently brushed hers again.

**Well, there it is. The last chapter! Hope that was satisfactory. It's been fun, like reeaaalllyyy fun! I loved writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well. A very special thanks to all my reviewers! You guys have been the best, most awesome reviewers a writer could ask for! Hopefully, I'll see you guys soon and once again thank you for reading!**


End file.
